blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Twelve Originators
The , also known as the , are families that quickly adopted the Magic Formulas during the Great Dark War, and contributed significantly. They were deeply involved in the formation of the World Void Information Control Organization. They were formally named after the end of the Great Dark War by the Control Organization, and each of their family names are tied to one of the twelve months. Information The family’s primary duties are to provide the World Void Information Control Organization with talented members and to dedicate themselves to the Emperor. Most heirs of the Twelve Originators join the Military Academy at a young age, usually out of junior high or high school. They have special privileges and responsibilities, for example they have precedence over other students in special classes and student council, and upon graduation are guaranteed at least First Lieutenant rank. They must perform well and serve as role models, volunteer, and take part in events, and if they behave badly they can be stripped of their Twelve Originators title. Each family controls at least one Hierarchical City and each month the family meetings are held in one of those cities, where important issues are discussed. The results of these discussions are reported to the Emperor by the family heads. The Twelve Originators family heads are the only people allowed to meet the Emperor. Each family has their own rules, traditions, different strengths and Magic Formula Armaments. Twelve Originators families The families in order are: * The — known as the most powerful family of the Twelve Originators. However, their relationship with the Control Organization has worsened, since they were left in charge of the ruins of the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido and started to mouth off to the Control Organization who like the Vermillion family, began to question their fascist reign. The head of the family is Kagura Mutsuki, who was responsible of taking care of the real successor of the Emperor, Homura Amanohokosaka. The Kohaku family serves the Mutsuki family – they are trained silent assassins. * The — they don’t care about bloodline or status at all. They gather talented children from all over the world, give them combat training and an education. As a result, the family has a number of extremely influential leaders and soldiers. The family had been nobles in the Magic City of Ishana prior to being members of the Twelve Originators. It is unknown who is head of their family currently – the last known one was Seven of the Ten Sages. Amongst the Twelve Originators, the Kisaragi family stands out as extremists that are thought to be borderline mercenaries. Even so, the Kisaragi and Yayoi families get along well with each other, mostly because of their apathetic attitude towards the common folk. * The — the polar opposite of the Kisaragi family, placing utmost importance on their bloodline. As a result, they are close-knit, stable, and strong. However, their strict rules regarding parentage is causing the family to get smaller with each generation, and some believe the family will fall as a result. The Control Organization has warned them to change their policies, but Tsubaki’s father, the head of the family, will not listen. They keep a Magic Formula Armament, the Sealed Armament: Izayoi, under a special lock that can only be opened from the blood of a person from their family. Amongst the Twelve Originators, the Yayoi family stands out as extremists that are thought to be bloodline-obsessed traditionalists. Even so, the Yayoi and Kisaragi families get along well with each other, mostly because of their apathetic attitude towards the common folk. * The * The * The * The * The — just like the Mutsuki family, Hazukis have their servants, Kirihito family. Kirihitos are trained killers, who use variety of toxins and eliminate their targets silently. The head of the family is Hōichirō Hazuki, Rin’s husband, and Mai’s father. They have at least four maids, and one of them is called Julian. * The * The * The * The Trivia *Every family is named after one of the traditional names of the twelve Japanese months, albeit via their naming from the lunar calendar. *'Duodecim' duˈo.de.kim is a Latin word that means “twelve”. Duo translates to two (2) and decem translates to ten (10) in Latin. Combined, they equal 12. Latin numbers after 10 are written backwards, which explains why duo is first. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:World Void Information Control Organization Category:Twelve Originators Navigation